


All I Want For Christmas Is You...

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Tricia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You...

They are alone, at last, and Tricia can’t help but smile as she settles, curling herself into Jenny’s side with a sigh, watching her face with slight worry. She had known this would be tough, for both of them, after last year, and yet she can’t help but toy with Jenny’s hair gently, leaning to kiss her softly. 

“It’s okay Jen, I’m here…”

“I’m sorry… I just couldn’t…”

Tricia cuts her off with a slight smile, kissing her into silence. 

“Jen, all I want for Christmas… is you, that’s it. So please, please stop apologizing… besides, it’s probably better we stay in… means we don’t have to pretend I’m not hooked on you.”

She is smiling as she kisses Jenny again before adding.

“Plus… clothing is optional when it’s just us…”

She waits, knowing that the invite won’t be taken instantly as it always takes Jenny a little while to think things through, the reaction when it comes, however, is emphatically pleased, Jenny moving to pull her closer, finally letting her relax properly. 

“Maybe later, right now I just want to stay here… like this.”


End file.
